Redfoot's Fury and Grief Part 1
by RedfootofClawclan
Summary: Redfoot's past


Redfoot's Fury and Grief

Redkit was lying in his nest, rubbing against his mother's warm fur. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but his ears flicked at the sound of a soft voice. "You know, Flamenose, Redkit should've opened his eyes by now, it's been nearly a moon since he was born." Redkit recognized that voice, he heard his mother talking to the same voice, and called her Brightlight. "Yeah, there has never been a kit in Clawclan that hasn't opened their eyes in less then a day!" That was Moletail, and she spoke in a thicker tone. Well he'll show them, he's going to open his eyes right now! He blinked open his eyes and looked away from the bright light entering the den. He then admired his pelt, light gray with red paws, tail tip, and ear tufts. He then wandered about his eye color, his mother and father had amber eyes. Did he have orange eyes like them? He then looked at the cats around him, he first looked at his mother, and she had pale tan fur with the bridge of her nose flame colored. He then rested his eyes on Brightlight and Moletail, Brightlight had slick brown fur with bright blue eyes. Moletail had dark brown tabby fur with one white paw and dull light brown eyes. He went to look at his siblings when he saw a large black tom with ginger stripes on his back. Flamenose was the first to speak, "Hello Infernoclaw." She meowed sweetly to her mate. Infernoclaw gave her a soft lick on her cheek, and she returned the lick. "I see our lazy hare has opened his eyes." He exclaimed. 'Lazy Hare' was his nickname, because he barely moved a paw around. Before his father finished his sentence, Flamenose quickly turned to him, "Oh my! Finally!" She mewed excitedly, covering his face with licks. "And their beautiful emerald green!" _Green! I have green eyes! _He thought proudly as he ducked away from her licks. Then he felt a heavy weight on him, and he turned around to see his light orange brother pouncing onto him. "You opened your eyes finally! _Now _we can go out and explore!" He mewed as he jumped off him. Infernoclaw snorted with amusement, "Good timing too, Smallpaw and Sandpaw are becoming warriors." He announced to the nursery. Moletail smiled gently, he heard that they were her sons. However, Flamenose wasn't too sure, "A-Are you sure? They aren't even two moons yet.." She said nervously. Redkit was about to say something, when his brother interrupted, "Come on, Flamenose, please!" He begged. Their father smiled, showing sharp white teeth as he bent over to lick his Adderkit's forehead. "You have good spirit, Adderkit, come on Flamenose, we explored the camp, the first second our eyes were open." He insisted with a teasing glint in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine, just don't get in anyone's fur." She finally decided. Redkit and Adderkit smiled happily, as they hurried out of the nursery. "Whoa!" Redkit exclaimed as he looked around the large clearing. He then looked up and saw a light gray tabby tom with brown eyes, and battle wounds covering his side. "Let all cats old enough to gather their own food gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" He yowled to the clan. Just as his voice rung through the clearing, cats, big or small gathered, all chatting about the warrior ceremony. "I, Burntstar, leader of Clawclan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices." He meowed loudly, looking at Smallpaw and Sandpaw sitting down next to the rock. "They have trained to honor the warrior code, and are ready to become full warriors. Smallpaw, do you promise to uphold to the warriors' code and protect your clan, even with the cost of your life?" He continued as he saw Smallpaw nod and mew, "I do!" "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Smallpaw, you will now be known as Smallfang! We honor your bravery and swiftness, and welcome you as a full warrior to Clawclan!" He finished with the newly named Smallfang. "Now, Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warriors' code, and protect the clan with your life?" Burntstar started again with the pale orange tom. "I-I do!" Sandpaw stammered, shaking with nervousness. "Then by the power of our warrior ancestors, I give you your warrior name, Sandpaw, you will now be known as Sandpool! We honor your strength and loyalty, and welcome you as a full warrior to Clawclan!" Burntstar then rested his muzzle first on Smallfang's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder respectfully. He then padded over to Sandpool and rested his muzzle on his head. Sandpool, still shaking, gave his leader a sloppy lick on his shoulder. "Smallfang! Sandpool! Smallfang! Sandpool!" The clan cheered for the new warriors. Redkit figured he should join in, so he cheered for the warriors, although his small mews fell deaf to the louder yowls of the clan. As Smallfang and Sandpool padded down, the cats started to surround them and congratulate them, calling them by their new warrior names. Adderkit held back and padded up to Flamenose and Infernoclaw, getting Redkit slightly confused, but he shrugged it off and padded up to the new warriors once all the warriors were done. "Hey there, congratulations on becoming warriors!" He mewed to them, smiling. Sandpool flinched as Redkit smiled, which got him confused. What was wrong? The pale warrior realized what he did and mewed, "S-Sorry" The pale warrior mewed softly. Redkit shrugged and was about to say something when a butterfly landed on his nose. He raised a paw to swat it off, but he sneezed and the butterfly flied off his nose. Smallfang and Sandpool whiskers were twitching and Redkit felt his entire pelt feel hot with embaressment. He looked back at the butterfly and it was a fox-length off the ground. He pounced at it and pinned it down with two tiny paws. He looked back to the warriors and they looked surprised. He then saw two amber eyes staring at him with interest. "Redkit!" Adderkit's yowl interrupted his thoughts. "Flamenose wants us!" He let go of the butterfly and it went flying away. He ran up to Adderkit and they both padded into the nursery.

Redkit felt lonely at night, even though the nursery was packed since Antheart moved in, expecting Largeleap's kits, and Moletail giving birth to 2 kits, named Amberkit and Deerkit. Infernoclaw got whitecough, which could turn in greencough. Redkit was afraid he would die, even though his mother kept telling him he wouldn't. He was still nervous, shaking with fear every night. But right now, he was dreaming of his first hunt, stalking a fat hare, which was munching on a walnut. Just as he pounced at it, a loud call came from outside, and he awoke from his dream. _Bird dung! _He hissed. He then looked up and saw Flamenose grooming his fur, "Uh, Flamenose, what are you doing?" He asked, crawling away from her tongue. "I was making you look perfect for your apprentice ceremony. _Apprentice? I'm going to be an apprentice! _He thought happily, as he hopped up. "Stand still, your fur looks like a thistle bush!" His mother ordered as she licked Redkit's back, making the fur smooth. "There!" Redkit hurried out, to see Burntstar on top of the highrock, with Adderkit beside the rock, his flame colored fur shining in the sun. He quickly ran over, passing by many warriors, such as Lionmane, the deputy, Largeleap, the largest cat in the clan, Snarl-lip, the most cheerful cat, despite the scar on his upper lip. Who would be his mentor? He ran up beside his brother and waited. "I, Burntstar, leader of Clawclan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these two kits, they are 6 moons, and are ready to become apprentices. Redkit, Adderkit, do you promise to train to learn the warrior code and protect the clan, even with your life?" He yowled the first part of the usual apprentice ceremony. "I do!" The brothers yowled, with excitement. "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your apprentice names, Redkit, Adderkit, you now take on the name as paw, and become Redpaw and Adderpaw!" He gave the new apprentices their names, as Redpaw and Adderpaw nearly jumped out of their pelts with excitement. "Adderpaw, I give you Largeleap as your mentor, Largeleap, you were trained greatly by our previous leader, Infernostar, and I hope you pass down the strength and loyalty he taught you onto Adderpaw." He said as the big tortoiseshell padded up to Adderpaw and touched noses with him. Redpaw felt slightly jealous, Largeleap was trained by the previous leader? With training like that, Adderpaw could be leader before him! "Redpaw, your mentor will be Snakehiss, Snakehiss your mentor was Spiderfur before he took on the role of medicine cat. I hope what he taught you, you will pass onto this apprentice." He announced as Redpaw saw a slick black and pale tan tabby pad up to him. He eagerly touched noses with his new mentor. "Alright, young apprentice, let's check out the borders, and see if we can pick up your first prey." Snakehiss told him, as his whiskers twitched with amusement as Redpaw hopped with joy. They padded out of camp, as Snakehiss showed Redpaw main points of the territory, like the Bee Tree and the Trout Puddles. "Why do we need the Bee Tree, let Whisperclan get stung by them!" Redpaw had asked. "Because, bees make honey, which is a good herb for sore throats, and the honey makes prey come to eat, and since their nest is in the burrow, it's well protected through out leaf-bare." His mentor had answered. After their conversation, Snakehiss freezed. "Stay down, I scent Poisonclan!" He hissed, making Redpaw crouch down. Peeking through a few bushes, he saw two scrawny cats, but one was big with muscle. "Umm.. Duckthroat, what are we doing here? A patrol will come any second!" One of the scrawny cats hissed silently. "Because Greengaze! The Wet Cave has always been ours, and we did catch that fat squirrel!" A pale orange tom hissed back, Redpaw noticed he had a plump belly, and large muscles, with bright yellow stripes around his neck. 'They stole prey?! We'll need that, its half way through leaf-fall!" Redpaw noted to Snakehiss, who nodded with approval. "Yeah Greengaze, leaf-bare is coming, and we can't spare any piece of territory or prey!" The smaller scrawny cat mewed, and Redpaw could tell that the cat was Duckthroat's apprentice. Snakehiss grunted with displeasure as he turned to Redpaw, "You take the apprentice, I'll take the warriors, this'll be your first fight, so make sure you dodge the attacks that she-cat blows, and use all your power to pin her down. Once you do, bite down onto her shoulder until you can feel bone! After that, she'll run away, then help me take out the other two!" Snakehiss explained. Redpaw tilted his head, "Why don't we just warn them off? That Duckthroat is the only cat who looks good to-" Snakehiss growled with disapproval. "They stole our prey, and are planning territory, are you scared?!" He hissed. Redpaw flinched but understood, leaf-bare was coming, and Whisperclan is pushing on the only bit of territory that guarantees fresh prey. He then nodded and turned back onto the Poisonclan intruders. Once Snakehiss flicked his tail, they both pounced out and tackled the cats. Redpaw had already pinned down the she-cat apprentice, and did what his mentor told him to, to dig his teeth into her shoulder into he felt bone. Once his teeth touched a rough bit, he knew he struck bone, he pounced off and the she-cat ran away. He turned to Snakehiss, who had driven off the scrawny warrior, but was pinned down by Duckthroat. Redpaw pounced onto Duckthroat's back and dug his teeth into the back of the yellow warrior's neck until he felt warm blood cover his lips. He pounced off and Snakehiss sliced his claws against the Poisonclan warrior's cheek, sending him running. Snakehiss got up, and licked a slash mark on his shoulder, down to his flank. Once he was done licking his wound, he looked up to his apprentice, "Barely a hair missing! Good fighting, I'm lucky to have you on my side of the battle." The warrior complimented. Redpaw's eyes glowed with pride, his first day of an apprentice and he already got a compliment from his mentor! Redpaw then scented prey, and he crouched down, he had practiced the hunting crouch when seeing two apprentices practice in the clearing. He slowly placed paw and paw carefully, stalking the best he could, until he could see a plump hare, munching on a small walnut. This was the dream he had has a kit! He was making sure he didn't miss it. He got within a fox length and used all his power in his hind legs to pounce onto the ginger hare and bit its neck, feeling blood gush. "Good job! I didn't even scent that rabbit!" Snakehiss meowed. Redpaw felt a glow of pride, he was going to be the best apprentice!

Once Redpaw padded in into the camp with the fat hare in his teeth and blood on his muzzle, Adderpaw padded up to him, "You caught that?! You went hunting! I had to care for the elders!" He complained. Snakehiss went up to a group of warriors, who Redpaw identified as Poisonheart, Pantherpelt, and Junipersplash. Redpaw was close enough to hear his mentor's words. "When I went to show Redpaw around the territory, I scented a few Poisonclan warriors, plotting and taunting about taking Wet Cave and killing some of our prey! Once we spotted Duckthroat, Greengaze and Blazepaw, we launched ourselves at them, and I sent Greengaze running all the way to Highrocks, and Redpaw dug his teeth so deep into Blazepaw's shoulder, Poisonclan will think she was bit by a saber-tooth lion!" Redpaw heard of the elders speaking of the old Saberclan, who had saber-tooth lions who had fangs as long as a tail length! "Then that yellow piece of foxdung had me pinned down, and Redpaw pounced onto his back and dug his teeth into his neck, sending him crawling back to his camp, then once I finished licking my wound, he scented prey, and stalked it just as good as any warrior. Once I scented the prey, he had already killed that huge rabbit he has in his jaws right now!" Snakehiss finished, flicking his tail to Redpaw. Once his mentor finished his sentence, he found himself surrounded with cats, giving him compliments.

"You can join my patrols any day young apprentice!"

"Never ever have I heard such a good performance!"

"You will be a great, great warrior!"

Redpaw felt embarrassed, but also filled with pride. He was the center of attention of the clan! But Redpaw noticed there was one cat hanging back, Flamenose! Redpaw padded up to her once the compliments died down, "Flamenose, didn't you hear?" He asked, then he noticed her eyes were clouded with grief. "What's wrong?" Flamenose turned to her son and mewed weakly. "Infernoclaw h-has greencough!"

Redpaw just talked with his father, who looked like an elder and was coughing like one too. But when Infernoclaw suggested seeing the elders, then his new denmates, he was uncertain, until his father told him he could brag about his victory and his catch. He padded up to the elders' den and once he poked his head in, he saw a beautiful white she-cat with a black tipped tail and sparkling lake blue eyes. The elder she was treating was a long furred tom with bright white fur and a gray muzzle. Redpaw recognized him as Snowlion, named after his long snowy fur. Once the elder spotted him, his whiskers started twitching. What was so funny? But as he was about to speak up, the she-cat turned her head to see him. "Hello there, I'm Flowerpaw. You must be Redpaw, the one who drove off Duckthroat, you know he's the Poisonclan deputy. Very impressive." She mewed to him, and Redpaw felt a flush drive through his pelt. "Yeah…but it was really Snakehiss who drove him away, I just got Duckthroat off of him…" He stammered, turning his head away. Why was he so shy? Usually he boasts about everything! "Redpaw?" An elderly she-cat's voice rang through the den. "Yes, Sourhoney, its Redpaw, the one who caught the hare the size of a 5 moon old kit." Snowlion meowed to his denmate. Redpaw looked at Sourhoney and was shocked by how many battles scars she had. She had black and white fur with dark green eyes, but one was blind, both her ears was torn, a long scar was sliced down her face, and she had more scars and patches of fur missing than Burntstar. "Oh Redpaw, come here to brag about that…that squirrel?" Her voice was croaky and confused. Redpaw was confused, Flowerpaw just had it was a hare. "N-No, it was a rabbit." He corrected her, but the black and white elder hissed, "Yes, that's what I said! Anyway, that wasn't so impressive, I've caught hares bigger than full grown warriors, yours is barely enough to feed a kit!" Redpaw shrunk to the mossy floor, why was she so mean? Just then, Adderpaw padded in, "Fresh-kill!" He announced as he placed two magpies and a vole in the center for the elders to pick. "I caught the vole myself, it was stupid enough to jump into the bush I was hiding in!" He boasted. "My, my.. It's huge, bigger than a rat, good job Adderpaw, your gonna be a great warrior." Sourhoney meowed to the ginger apprentice to Redpaw's surprise. Redpaw wanted to speak up, saying that the vole wasn't as big as a mouse, but he didn't want to ruin Adderpaw's first catch. He padded out, tail drooping, but was surprised that Flowerpaw pressed her flank against his. "Its okay, Sourhoney gets mood swings sometimes.." She comforted him, licking his cheek before going to the apprentices' den. "Come on, do I have to boast about the hare and battle for you?" She called. Redpaw chuckled and ran after her and went into the den. He liked Flowerpaw. Very much so.

Redpaw had met the apprentices, and they were named Thornpaw, Fishpaw, Mosspaw, Batpaw, and Beepaw. Mosspaw, Beepaw, and Batpaw were nice, along with Thornpaw, but Fishpaw was mean. Batpaw had dark blue fur with white paws and icey blue eyes, Thornpaw had tortoiseshell fur with a white underbelly and purple eyes, Fishpaw had white and pale cream fur with light blue eyes, Beepaw had yellow tabby fur with darker paws and bronze brown eyes, and Mosspaw had a dark brown tabby fur with a paler chest and underbelly, and blue eyes. Just when he padded out of the den, he saw Snakehiss pad up to him, "Redpaw, get a piece of fresh-kill, then take care of the queens." He told his apprentice before padding to the fresh-kill pile and taking two starlings and padding up to Junipersplash, giving her the fattest. Redpaw heard Snowlion and Scarwnyclaw, a pale brown tom with skinny claws and aqua green eyes, gossiping about the two, about how they were gonna hear Junipersplash announcing about kits in the next moon., seeing how close Redpaw's mentor and the black and white she-cat were. Redpaw's whiskers were twitching with amusement, seeing Snakehiss with his nervous gaze and worried jokes. He took a small bat from the fresh-kill pile and ate it quickly. He then padded to the nursery, thinking happily about the play fights he and his denmates use to have. He poked his head in and saw Antheart and Brightlight's new kits, Ratkit, Flamekit, and Ravenkit was Brightlight's litter and Brackenkit, Autumnkit, Troutkit, and Charcoalkit was Antheart's litter. They were all wrestling, bumping into the queens, trying to rest. "That's it, I'm gonna go hunting!" Moletail exclaimed as she got up, and clearly the other queens agreed. Though Brightlight and Antheart just padded out to share words in peace, Moletail really went hunting. "Hey look, a Poisonclan warrior!" Charcoalkit yowled and pounced onto Redpaw, along with the other kits. Though he pretended to fall dramatically, the weight of all seven kits really pushed him down. "Die, territory-stealer!" Ratkit hissed as he sliced his tiny claws through Redpaw's fur, though careful not to reach skin. But the other kits weren't as careful as he felt claws sliced through his flesh. Redpaw couldn't help a low yowl of pain as their claws pierced him multiple times. Once that was heard, Ratkit bounced off, but the other kits thought he was playing. Adderpaw ran in and pushed the kits off, "Hey, couldn't you hear he was in pain?" He hissed to them. The kits looked guilty, staring at their paws. Redpaw couldn't help but mew, "Hey, its okay, you were pretty tough, but how about you ask Snowlion or Sourhoney for a tale?" Ratkit and his littermates nodded and ran off, but the rest stayed. Adderpaw smirked, "Or you can speak with the warriors." He mewed. "One of them might be your mentors, and it wouldn't hurt trying to get on their good side." Once they heard about mentors, the kits were already racing out. Redpaw got up and shook his fur, "Thanks, if you didn't come soon, I'd be the first cat killed by kits." Adderpaw smiled, "Yeah, Flowerpaw would be most sad about that." He said, a teasing edge in his mew. What? What did he mean by that? Wouldn't everyone be sad if he died? Just as he was going to respond, a loud yowl came from outside, "Poisonclan! Poisonclan has taken Wet Caves!"

Redpaw and Adderpaw ran out to see Snarl-Lip looking terrified. Burntstar ran in, dropping a crow he was carrying. "How many warriors were there?" He demanded to the calico tom. "T-Ten..." Snarl-Lip responded, his long fur bristled. "Alright, the first patrol will have me, Pantherpelt, Snakehiss, Largeleap, Smallfang, and Redpaw. The second patrol will have Lionmane, Junipersplash, Poisonheart, Adderpaw, and Flowerpaw! Now lets move!" Burntstar yowled to the clan and ran out, followed by his patrol. Redpaw raced after eagerly, now is his real chance to prove himself to the clan, maybe then he can earn the respect of Sourhoney and Fishpaw! As they arrived at the slope of Wet Caves, Poisonclan was celebrating, play-fighting and catching the bats and fish of the caves. You haven't won yet! "Clawclan, attack!" Burntstar yowled and charged in to the warriors. Instantly the fight broke out, fur and blood was flying overhead, yowls could be heard a mile away. Redpaw tackled Greengaze, who was eating a catfish and bit his ear. But the pale brown warrior was ready and kicked Redpaw off of him, but Redpaw held on to his ear and as he was kicked off, he tore off a piece of Greengaze's ear, leaving a long nick. The white warrior pounced onto Redpaw and bit his shoulder, causing the orange pawed apprentice to yowl. Suddenly the weight was pushed off and Redpaw saw his dark ginger tabby brother. Adderpaw! Redpaw got up and pounced onto the warrior and bit his tail, pulling him down while Adderpaw dug his teeth into Greengaze's forepaw. The Poisonclan warrior sliced his brother's cheek and ran off. Suddenly a yellow ginger apprentice pounced onto Redpaw. "Blazepaw!" He hissed, and the she-cat hissed back. "Actually its Blazesong! I got my warrior name." "Oh, so Poisonclan makes warriors for being chased off by an apprentice on their first day?!" He mewed with mock teasing and kicked her off. Blazesong flew off and landed on Junipersplash, who sliced her cheek. Redpaw and Adderpaw then pounced onto Duckthroat and Redgaze, and Redpaw bit Duckthroat's ear while Adderpaw sliced Redgaze's hindleg. But the bigger warriors were much bigger and stronger and they both threw them off. "Clawclan, retreat!" A loud yowl was heard as cats ran away from the battle. Redpaw was looking as his clanmates ran. Well I'm not a coward! I'll fight until Starclan awaits me! He hissed to himself and pounced onto a pale redish brown she-cat with a stump for a tail. He bit her ear but was again thrown off by the bigger cat. Then he felt himself being dragged away by Largeleap, who easily dragged him back to camp, despite Redpaw's constant complaints. Once he was dropped into camp, he caught the scent of something nasty, like crowfood and blood. He then saw a cat laying on his side, his pale cream fur covered in blood and his stomach cut open so that Redpaw could see his guts. Redpaw felt like vomiting at the sight of the torn warrior, his guts nearly spilling out into the camp. Is this how he will die? His guts torn out by other warriors, a seemingly more painful death than any other?


End file.
